No me arrepiento
by Jesever
Summary: Es muy tarde para regresar las cosas y aun que pudiera no cambiaría nada, se que aun que quiero caminar en línea recta aun hay pasos que se niegan a hacerlo, no se puede borrar toda una vida de sufrimiento por unos años contigo, no me mal entiendas se apreciar lo que me has dado pero no puedo simplemente olvidarlo y dejar todo eso atrás. one-shot


–¡ !

Me despierto agitado más no de manera brusca y espero a que mi respiración se tranquilice. Esto es más normal de lo que me gusta admitir. Giro mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que sorpresivamente sigues dormida, no eres de sueño pesado así que supongo que tu larga jornada de trabajo hoy es la culpable, es extraño despertar y no tener tus agobiantes preguntas y cuidados, creo que me acostumbre a tenerte cerca aun cuando no lo necesitaba, como ahora. Con cuidado de no despertarte pongo mi cabeza en el espacio de tu cuello y dejo que tu aroma entre en mis sentidos, aun que nunca lo diga eso siempre me calma. Mas hoy no. Pasan los minutos y aun el sueño no me llega, me levanto de la cama de una vez y me pongo cualquier pantalón que encuentro, me dirijo a la ventana corrediza del balcón, creo que hoy no podre dormir.

Trato de relajarme y me recargo contra el frio barandal, para los humanos esta noche es muy fría pero para mí es solo un tiempo de fresco ambiente. Levanto mi cabeza y miro las estrellas, a lo lejos en cierto lugar esta ese planeta lejano, pequeño y con un ligerísimo tono rojizo, la distancia que hay entre la Tierra y el planea Vegita hace que su destrucción aun no sea visible, aun se puede ver claramente si sabes buscar. No sé porque tengo ese gusto masoquista de ver eh imaginar que aun está ahí, que aun existe, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Creo que me volveré loco, espera ¿Mas? No lo creo. Y estoy loco desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de llegar a la tierra.

Siento un ligero escalofrió recorrerme por la espina dorsal, aun recuerdo la pesadilla. No fue brutal mente violenta como lo suelen ser, no hubo sangre, al menos no ajena, pero eso no quito que esta haya sido una de las peores. Por un momento me sentí otra vez ese niño asustado de 5 años, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, tratando de igualar en todo a mis compañeros adultos. Me sentí humillado otra vez.

Preferiría soñar mil veces las guerras, las torturas físicas, los genocidios, a sentirme otra vez como ese niño. Soportaría el recuerdo exacto de esa espada clavada en mi pecho, se sintió peor de lo que quiero aceptar.

Empiezo a sentirme incomodo con mis pensamientos y más por el lugar en el que estoy, así que salgo de la corporación y sigo con mis pensamientos al lugar que me lleven.

Vuelvo a recordar a ese niño que fui, recuerdo las veces en que tuve que pelear con tipos más grandes y aun que odie admitirlo más fuertes que yo en ese entonces, cada fibra de mi ser me gritaba que corriera del peligro, pero cada parte de mi orgullo me mantenía de pie, me mantenía luchando contra cualquiera hasta ganar. Nunca pele exactamente por mi honor, debo admitir que a veces era necesario valerte de trucos y estrategias más allá del combate, porque no había honor en una pelea perdida. Aun así, siendo tan joven no era divertido, pero te acostumbras a la sangre ajena muy rápido y más siendo saiyajin, descubres que es mejor si está fresca y si el antes usuario te quería muerto, eso lo hacía más gratificante y en cierto punto hasta morboso.

Ahora las cosas son diferentes, hace años que no tengo el olor de la sangre inocente sin motivo tan cerca. No puedo decir que me estoy cuestionando, solo reflexiono las cosas. Nunca tuve a otros saiyajines con quien compararme más que a los inútiles de Nappa y Raditz pero ellos nunca fueron como yo, mucho menos ahora al imbécil de Kakarotto que fue criado como humano. Éramos saiyajines, había similitudes pero nunca fuimos iguales en ningún sentido, de alguna forma algo se pudrió mas en mi a diferencia de ellos, algo que cambio las cosas eh hicieron que termináramos así.

Atribuyo esto a la debilidad de la edad pero a veces siento que en el fondo no debí ser exactamente así, la situación me cambio, nunca fui un saiyajin común, cree un monstruo dentro de mí para poder sobrevivir a la vida que me toco, y para ser sinceros, me gusto.

Para mi eran cosas cotidianas lo que viví de niño, cosas que hombres duros considerarían castigos y torturas mortales, cada caída, cada golpe y cada apuñalada me hizo más fuere, pero cada pequeña herida a mi orgullo me volvió aun peor. El odio y la venganza estuvieron conmigo desde temprana edad, muchos lo consideraban una virtud que me ayudaría a lograr mis objetivos, yo también lo creí mas sin darme cuenta yo mismo envenenaba mi alma para el momento de llegar a ti.

Me detengo y me doy cuenta de que mi vuelo sin rumbo me ha llevado a un parque, decido bajar y comenzar a caminar. Años han pasado y en cierta forma me eh adaptado a los humanos, aun vivo sofocando mis instintos pero puedo controlarlos a diferencia de aquella vez cuando apareció Babidi, en la situación en la que estaba en ese entonces simplemente no pude negarme a eso. Tanta destrucción que cause y todos parecen simplemente olvidarlo, hay un asesino en sus calles, viviendo con ellos, aparentando ser uno más, un saiyajin aparentando ser un humano y ellos simplemente lo ignoran, lo han aceptado, ella lo ah aceptado y aun no entiendo eso.

Cuando era joven no había nadie en quien confiar, si ayudabas a alguien posiblemente después te iría mal, por eso nunca entendí tu termino humano de amistad, me parecía tan ilógico ayudar a alguien sin esperar nada, sin importar lo que te haya hecho, ayudarlo y aceptarlo solo porque sí.

–Los humanos están locos. –dije para mi

Se hace tarde, y aun que no dormí tengo fuerzas para seguir con mi entrenamiento habitual así que voy de regreso a la Corporación.

Hice cosas que condenarían a un humano a mil penas de muerte y aun así vivo una vida de lujos en la C.C.

Es tan irónico, a veces me pregunto porque las cosas acabaron así. A veces creo que solo fue un terrible error que en algún momento arreglaran. A veces me pregunto por qué no acabe con esto desde un principio, y después te miro, la respuesta esta mas que dada.

Es muy tarde para regresar las cosas y aun que pudiera no cambiaría nada, se que aun que quiero caminar en línea recta aun hay pasos que se niegan a hacerlo, no se puede borrar toda una vida de sufrimiento por unos años contigo, no me mal entiendas se apreciar lo que me has dado pero no puedo simplemente olvidarlo y dejar todo eso atrás. No me arrepiento de nada, hice lo que el instinto me mando, perdón por las veces que te herí, las veces que te hice llorar, sobre todo porque fuiste la primera que me amo. Supongo que no hice mal al seguir mi camino, después de todo, todo eso me llevo a ti.

**Gracias por leer, espero que Vegeta no me haya quedado muy OOC, se me dificulta escribir lo que él puede llegar a pensar. Otra vez les pido que no sean buenas, critiquen mi trabajo! Pero no me hagan llorar jeje**


End file.
